Lean on me
by secretsongwriter
Summary: Natsume and Mikan have been best friends since they were seven years old, because Mikan's parents have always been a bit ignorant to Mikan's wants and needs. Now when Mikan needs Natsume more than ever, she can't have him because of a very blonde something standing in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so try not to be too rough on me - If you like it, please give me a review and I'll try to make it even better so you'll like it even more! Hope you enjoy the first chapter *disapears so you can read without this annoying voice***

"Momma!" a little girl sang as she ran through the hospital hallways. "We're going to see momma!"

The boy sitting in his room reading quietly, tried to ignore the loud nuisance. The white of the walls seemed to attract her noise rather than sound proof it. The pulse on his monitor sped up slightly as he got more and more annoyed.

"Daddy why is momma here?" she asked loudly, looking in wonder at the bustling ladies in white and stern looking men with snakes around their necks.

His eyebrow twitched. He reached over and was about to put earphones in when somebody appeared in his area.

"Is she in this room?" she peeked into the open room. The only thing she saw was a small boy with black hair glaring irritatedly at her.

"You're not my momma," she pointed out blatantly.

"Clearly, stupid." He snapped. "This is my room. Get out."

Less than deterred, she skipped in. "I'm here for momma. What are you here for?"

The boy raised his eyebrow. Did she not see the I.V. hooked to his arm? Did she not notice the pale complexion of his skin? "I'm sick."

She gasped. "How long have you been sick?"

He shrugged, feeling inclined to answer. "A while."

She frowned, her pixie hair cut sweeping her hazel bangs in front of her eyes. She glared at them and breathed a huff of breath to move them out of the way. "That's sad. Do your friends visit you often?"

"I don't have any friends."

The girl was silent for a moment. Then she bounded forward and sat on the edge of his bed beaming. "Okay! I'll be your first and bestest friend then! My name is Mikan, but my friends call me Mikan! I'm seven years old and in third grade! What's your name?"

"Natsume." He said simply. She looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"How old are you?" she bounced.

"I'm eight. Third grade." His responses were short and wasted no time.

"Whoa!" her eyes widened and she poked next to his eye. He swatted her hand away with force and she pulled it back but kept talking anyway. "You have red eyes!"

"No, I have blue eyes," he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

She peered closer at him. "No. That's definitely red."

Natsume stared at her. "You're stupid."

"Mikan?" a voice called sounding only mildly interested, not even that panicked. "Mikan?"

"Oh!" she gave a shocked Natsume a quick hug. "Momma is giving me a new sister, and I gotta go meet her, or momma and daddy might hide her like they do at Christmas! Bye-bye Natsume!"

"What just happened?" he muttered as she sprinted out the door.

* * *

"And momma and daddy barely pay attention to me! It's all Aoi this, and Aoi that." Mikan ranted to Natsume. He was pretending to read, but he was actually listening intently to her rage. After she had visited his room a month ago when her mother was giving birth, she visited twice a week to see her "best friend". Natsume was secretly touched, because she was the first person other than his family to ever make an effort for him.

"She's a baby. She needs attention." Natsume turned the page of his book.

"I need attention too," she exclaimed, tears forming at her eyes. "I need my momma and daddy just as much as Aoi!"

"Don't cry over something so stupid, idiot." He told her. "Your parents still love you. But they need to show their love a little more to your sister now."

Mikan sniffled and nodded, wiping away her tears on the top of her sleeveless dress. It was her favorite one because it looked like a strawberry; it was a juicy red with small dots on it so that she actually looked like the fruit. She was silent for a few minutes so Natsume went back to his book. Suddenly, her face was in his.

"Gah!" he moved back in surprise, wincing as the I.V. moved in his arm. "What do you want?"

"When will you be out of the hospital?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"In a few weeks." He replied curtly.

"Will you come over to my house when you're out?" she begged, grabbing his hand. "I want to see you when you're out."

"Why would I go to such a stupid person's house?" Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm your best friend!" she said happily, snuggling close to his body, but avoiding the arm where the needle was inserted. "And best friends see each other at their houses."

"Fine." He sighed, pretending to be indifferent, but kind of pleased that he would have a place to go other than his house or the hospital.

"You can come right after school, because we go to the same school!" she said, feeling the need to add the obvious information.

"Whatever."

* * *

"And this is my home!" Mikan gestured to a large white house with ionic columns right in front of the doorway. She closed her fingers around the gold doorknob and opened the crystal glass and oak doors. They took off their shoes and started walking around on the beige marble and shining floor.

"Momma, Daddy, I'm home! Natsume's with me too!" Mikan hollered through the house. Holding an unwilling Natsume's hand, she dragged him to the living room after putting down their stuff.

"Mikan!" her mother, Yuka, scolded her as she stepped into the living room, her familiar brown hair up in a messy bun. "Your brother is sleeping. If you wake him up, you'll be in big trouble."

Natsume's eyes narrowed at the dismissive attitude to his friend. Mikan's expression faltered for a minute, but she started smiling again. "Sorry momma! Can we go to the park?"

"Absolutely not! I have so much to do with Aoi. Make yourself a snack and stay out of the way." She hissed at Mikan.

She stomped out of the room to go take care of business that was more pressing than her daughter. Mikan's face fell and her head dropped. She weakly pulled on Natsume's hand and whispered, "Come on, we'll make a snack."

Natsume felt so bad, that he decided to break rule of being cold just this once. He held her back and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder and he patted her head, slightly uncomfortable. After a few minutes, she was beaming once again, and forcing him into the kitchen so she could feed him.

**So, that was the first chapter! A little adorable tiny Natsume and Mikan :3**

**We will see them grow, and hopefully mature *yeah right* in the next chapter! I'll see you then~!**


	2. Chapter 2: More Pastness

**More childhood experiences! Introduce: Older brother Tsubasa who should definitely marry me!**

**Tsubasa: Ehhhh, what?**

**STORY CONTINUE~!**

"Where's your dad?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Traveling," Natsume shrugged. "And this is my idiot brother, Tsubasa." Natsume introduced Mikan to his sibling.

"Natsume, you're such a brat," Tsubasa's grin twitched as he gave Natsume a noogie. He then turned to Mikan and ruffled her hair. "You're cute. Will you be my little sister instead of that obnoxious brat?"

"Sure!" Mikan giggled. She turned to Natsume and whispered loudly, "I'm stealing your Tsubasa-nii!"

Tsubasa grinned and scooped her up into his arms giving her a hug, despite Natsume's deadly glare. "I like you already."

"Thank you!" she gave Tsubasa puppy eyes and whispered something in his ear. Tsuabsa's grin suddenly stretched from ear to ear.

"Hey, Nat-chan," Tsubasa grabbed his little brother's hand. "Let's go to mom's room really fast."

Once they were upstairs in their mom's room, Mikan was astounded by its elegance. The carpet was cream, with no dirt stains or anything else, and there was a giant circular bed on top of a platform right in front of a sparkling circular window where the sunlight floated through. Tsubasa sneaked away and Natsume didn't even notice when he came back with his mother's makeup in hand.

* * *

"Hi Mikan!" Natsume's mother, Kaoru, greeted her as she hand washed her china dishes, her brilliant red eyes twinkling. "How was school today?"

"It was awful," she moaned dropping her head on to the gray marble counter. "Our gym teacher made all of the fifth graders play soccer against the fourth graders."

"Oh no," Kaoru looked at her, concerned. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No," Natsume scoffed. "She's just so bad that she makes all of the other fifth graders look bad."

"I do not!"

"You're right," Natsume smirked. "I always save the ball somehow, and nobody gets mad at you."

"Geez, you're so mean." she pouted. "It's not my fault that I have no foot coordination. You know that I'm better at sports like basketball and softball."

"Yet you still can't play either one of them." Kaoru felt the need to remind her as she washed the dishes.

"You all are so mean to me!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm just teasing, kiddo," Kaoru chuckled as she placed a bowl of popcorn in front of the two. "There. You guys can go start the movies."

"Thanks, auntie!" Mikan gave her a big hug. "I love movie marathon Fridays."

"Are you staying over tonight?" Natsume asked, grabbing the popcorn.

"Um, yeah," she flushed slightly. "Aoi is sick."

Kaoru and Natsume immediately understood. Attention in Mikan's household was constantly on Aoi, so she was frequently ignored. When something out of the norm was happening to Aoi, Mikan's parents would completely forget there was one more person in the house.

"Come on!" Mikan was already hopping down the ruby carpeted steps that lead to the basement. "It's my pick so we're watching Tangled!"

Kaoru hid her smile as she heard Natsume groan and lumber after her. Natsume placed the popcorn on the end of the modern leather couch and collapsed next to it. Mikan, who was putting in the movie, jumped on to the couch and moved in close to Natsume. She nestled her head under his chin and brought her legs up to rest in his lap. He glared at her but didn't make an effort to remove her from her grip on him.

About halfway through the movie, Natsume turned to the intently watching Mikan. "Do you want to stay over Saturday too?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let me check with my parents." She joked, but Natsume could tell she was kind of upset. "I'd love to stay."

"Hey, don't get too upset about your parents." He said, letting his gentle side show. "They do love you."

"They sure have a funny way of showing it," she said sadly. He stroked her hair back and she settled back into him as they continued watching the movie.

* * *

"Natusme there's this girl in my class this year, and her name is Hotaru, and she's really amazing, and she's SO smart!" Mikan's mouth moved a mile a minute.

"Hn." He replied, reading. He wasn't really listening. He'd found out after many years that the majority of things she says are arbitrary and ridiculous.

"Mou," she pouted. "Are you listening?"

He looked up from his book. "No."

She huffed. "You're suck a jerk." And she ran out, but being the clumsy girl she is, she tripped and fell on her face.

"Oi, Polka!" Natsume called after her. "You should work on the whole tripping thing."

Mikan didn't understand, but she stormed out of the house nonetheless. When she was about half way to Hotaru's house, she finally comprehended what he had called her. And what she had worn under her skirt today. "NATSUMEEE!"

* * *

"Hey, Natsume," Mikan asked as she swung her legs. "I have a question."

"What, Polka?" he asked irritably. He was in the middle of the climax of his book and didn't care to be interrupted, even by his best friend. She was so focused on her question that she didn't even correct the name he gave her.

"What's sex?"

Natsume dropped his book. He rarely showed any emotion, least of all surprise, but something that could almost be described as shock covered his tan face. He regained composure quickly and glared at her. "Why are you asking such a stupid question?"

"Because Anna and Nonoko were talking about it, and when I asked, they said I was too young," she puffed out her cheeks. "Which is absolutely ridiculous because I'm in seventh grade too. Just because I'm a year younger does not mean that I can't know what you guys know."

Natsume mentally pinched his temples. He turned back to his book. "Ask Tsubasa."

"Okay!" she waved goodbye cheerfully before disappearing.

Ten minutes later, she burst back into the room, tears streaming down her face. She jumped into the lap of Natsume and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Natsume looked at her shaking form, startled. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't want to bleed every month!" she sobbed. "I don't want to have to go through any pain! Natsume I don't want to!"

Natsume tried to hold it in. He couldn't. He burst into uncontrollable snickers until he was on the ground trying to catch his breath. He looked back at Mikan, still trying to hold in any leftover laughter as he said this with a completely straight face, "I can't wait until he tells you what different positions are."

**Evil Natsume, spoiling our Mikan's mind. I was really hungry when I wrote this. If anyone wants to send me a chocolate bar along with their review, it would be greatly appreciated o 3 o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fast forward to ninth grade! (Remember, Mikan's a year younger than everyone) Natsume can do something other than scowl and give into Mikan? *gasp***

**Natsume: I will find you and eviscerate your family.**

**...**

**I-I'm just gonna start this chapter.**

Mikan's 13 year old fingers danced over the keys of the flute as Natsume calmly slid his bow over the strings of his violin. They both played a final harmonizing note and were greeted with loud applause.

"Thank you so much!" Mikan bowed her long caramel brown hair flying from the wind. "If you can make any donations, it would be greatly appreciated!"

People slowly came forward and dropped money into the hat at Mikan's feet. The last one was an old lady. She smiled at the pair. "You two are very well known in this area. It's very respectable that you use your amazing talents for good." She smiled again and dropped forty dollars into the hat, and walked away.

Natsume walked next to Mikan and dumped the money from the hat into his violin case. He slung it over his shoulder and jerked his head towards the side. "Come on. We have to give the earnings to the Children's Hospital."

Mikan smiled at him and skipped beside him as they made their way to the hospital. The golden brown leaves swirled around them, leaving them in a blizzard of autumn. The sun was hidden by the slightly gray clouds, but they were all hoping the weather would hold.

"I hope Youichi is doing okay," Mikan said worriedly.

"Why?" Natsume grumbled. "The brat's annoying."

"You're so mean!" Mikan lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "He's a sweetheart!"

"You only think so because he's only nice to you." Natsume rolled his eyes, his ink black hair whipping around him.

Mikan ignored him and danced through the doors of the children's hospital. Everybody greeted her and Natsume as they weaved through the people in the greeting area. They were so used to the child prodigies that always used their fantastic gifts to give back to the hospital that took care of the boy when he was a child. They loved the constant happy face of the brown haired, flute playing, beauty, and the occasional rare smiles from the handsome violin genius.

"Here, Yui." Natsume dumped the money from his violin case on to the desk of the secretary.

She immediately gathered the money up and put it in the donation jar. She then gave both of them a kind smile. "The kids really want to see you guys today. Do you have time to go see them?"

Just as Natsume is about to answer, Mikan grinned and chirped, "Of course!"

Natsume sighed and pinched his nose as Mikan pulled him from room to room to greet all of the sick children that had grown so attached to the dynamic duo. When they got to the last room, Mikan was bouncing in excitement. She burst into the room and flung herself on to the bed of the patient and hugged him, planting kisses all around the eleven year old's pale face. "Youichi!"

His face, usually hardened with the experiences of veterans of war, softened at the greeting of Mikan. He wrapped his arm arms around her and patted her head. "Hi."

She pulled back and looked him over. His silver hair was in the same messy style and his gray eyes were clear, but tired. "How are you feeling? Look, Natsume's here too! Do you want us to play for you?"

"I'm fine," he made a face. "I never want to see Natsume," Natsume twitched. "And sure, I'd like to hear you play."

"Okay!" Mikan turned around and gave Natsume a pleading look. "Will you play with me?"

"No."

"Please?" she begged.

"No."

"I'll tell Kaoru that you're being so mean to sick children!" she threatened.

Natsume thought about her blackmail for a minute and decided he didn't want to risk it. "Fine."

Mikan's face turned delighted, and the faces of the boys on either side of her turned completely gentle, watching her expression. Those faces immediately returned to the neutral expressions as Mikan fetched her flute from its case.

She put it up to her lips and blew the first few notes to alert Natsume what they were playing. They played the song "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade, and when they were done, Youichi was grinning slightly.

"Even though Natsume is annoying, I can't deny how good you two sound," he admitted.

"Aw, thank you Youichi." Mikan leaned in and gave him another long hug. "We'll see you next week, 'kay?"

"Bye." He waved as they exited the building.

* * *

There was a knock on Natsume's window. He rubbed his eyes blearily as his hair drooped in front of his face. He glanced at the clock. 3:46. Who the fuck would wake him up this early in the morning? He hoisted his lanky fifteen year old body over to the window. He opened it up, and something tumbled in.

Rather than being scared, he approached the dark curled up figure on his floor. After recognizing her notorious polka dotted underwear, Natsume sat on the floor. He turned the figure to face him.

"Polka. What's wrong?" he bluntly questioned his best friend who sat on his floor.

"W-What do you mean what's w-wrong?" her eyes soon filled with tears. "Natsume."

She broke down and started sobbing. Natsume pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back as she attempted to calm down. "What happened." It wasn't a question. He required an answer.

"My m-mom said that, I-I was a w-waste of time and s-space a-and that she would n-never love me." She cried into his shirt. "I hate her so much sometimes! I know it's wrong, but a mom is supposed to love her daughter! She doesn't love me! What's wrong with me?"

"Sh," Natsume commanded quietly. "Sh, sh, sh. It'll be fine. There." He made her face him. "You have to be strong. Show your mom that you don't need her. You can start staying here if you want."

Mikan nodded and pressed the heels of her palms underneath her eyes to staunch the flow of tears. When they were all gone, she smiled slightly. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course, idiot," he rolled his eyes. He climbed back into bed with Mikan crawling in right after him. Once they were both nestled underneath Natsume's warm sheets, they both drifted off into a deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

"Lie down!" Mikan pushed him back down on the bed.

"I can't miss my violin lesson." Natsume deadpanned as he struggled to get up.

"You. Are. Sick." Mikan hissed as she finally managed to pin him on the bed. "And I plan to take care of you. You are not moving from this spot until tomorrow, mister."

Natsume made an exasperated noise. "I'm fine! I'm a sophomore. I can go to school while I'm sick."

Mikan stuck a thermometer inside his ear. She brought it out when it beeped and glared at the number, until she shoved it in his face. "101.4. You are staying home! You would skip class anyway!"

Natsume glowered at her, but didn't have the strength to fight anymore. He fell back on to his pillows and glared at the wall as Mikan put a cool washcloth on his head. She saw his face and sighed. "Quit being so moody. Just close your eyes and sleep."

He wasn't happy with Mikan, but he also knew that he wouldn't get better staying angry at her. He turned on to his side so he wouldn't see her pleased look when he requested, "Play a song for me."

"Of course, princess," he heard her smug voice agree.

After a minute of a shuffling noise he heard the sweet sound of Mikan's flute playing fill his dark blue room. She easily hit the high notes of the song "You Raise Me Up" and the lower notes were rich and perfect. When she was done, Natsume was asleep in his feverish state.

"Good night princess," she smiled and left the room, letting him sleep.

* * *

Moonlight flooded into Mikan's room. It filtered through the diamond crystal window that was fitted in the middle of her wall, looking out towards Natsume's neighborhood. The sound of Mikan's pen scratching in answers to her Trigonometry homework was the only noise in the room. Despite her dense and childish nature, she was actually extremely intelligent when it came to school. There was a knock on Mikan's door. She got up from her light green bed and dragged her feet through her fluffy light pink carpet. She opened the door, "Yes?"

Natsume staggered into her room. Mikan closed the door behind her and turned to her best friend. She hurried over to him, grabbed his arms, and led him to her bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"My… Dad…" he choked up. "He's dead."

And he started crying.

Mikan was shocked. Her usual stoic best friend, who she was always so dependent on, was so vulnerable. After another minute, she regained her sensibility and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Natsume," she murmured into his ear as he sobbed into her shoulder. His shoulders shook as he wept rivers of pain and sadness.

"I won't leave you alone," she pushed back his hair. His cries were quieting and his breathing was evening out.

"Lean on me," she whispered as he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up in the morning, he was almost embarrassed to find that his arms weren't wrapped around his best friend, but hers around him. It kind of hurt his manly pride. He gently slipped out of her grip so he wouldn't wake her, but she stirred anyway.

"Natsume?" she yawned sleepily sitting up.

"Yeah," his voice was hoarse from the crying and disuse of it last night. "Thanks Mikan… For last night." She was very smug, but didn't show it because of his situation at the moment, that he used her real name for once.

She smiled her sweet innocent smile and he understood as he did every time she smiled at him, why all of the boys chased after her. Other than her long shining hazel hair hair and wide doe-like warm, amber eyes. She held out her hands in a request to be pulled up. He pulled her up and she stumbled slightly, but he caught her.

He smirked at her. "You can lean on me too."

**Awwww! He's so sweet and vulnerable and he cried and I'm gushing so much moe I don't know what to DO with myself! Like always, please leave a review on how I can make this still developing story better, I'll love you forever, and Natsume is now going to eviscerate my family for making him cry.**

**When we see each other again, I might be missing a few limbs. **

**Hugs and butterfly kisses to you all~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Whoa, the present

**Whoa. Long chapter. Whoa. Mikan getting asked out. WHOA. I found this amazing shirt online. WHAT WILL WE WHOA ABOUT NEXT?!**

**Hotaru: ... I'd like to think that God didn't mean for her to be born.**

**; w ;**

**All of these figments of my imagination do is hurt me...**

Three months until trial

"Will you please go out with me, Mikan?" he asked confidently as she tried to edge away to her fifth period band class.

"Um," she laughed nervously. "I'm really sorry, but I must go—"

Somebody stepped in front of her and gave the boy who asked the forbidden question a death stare. "She doesn't want to go out with anybody as ridiculous looking as you. Get out and stay away."

The boy glowered at Natsume and stalked away. Natsume was secretly relieved he had given up so easily, considering the outfit Mikan was wearing. She had on a short white, sleeveless summery dress that showed off her fantastic long legs. It also left much to the imagination when it came to her upper torso. Mikan put her hands on both sides of Natsume's cheeks and squeezed angrily which pulled him from his fantasies.

"Ow!" he pushed her from him. "What's wrong with you?"

"That was really mean Natsume!" she yelled at him. "I could have rejected him on my own, and much nicer. Stop meddling in these things!"

"It's my right to meddle," he seethed. "We're best friends, remember?"

She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Of course I remember. We're the very best friends, forever. But if you want to be so overprotective of me, you have to be nicer."

Natsume begrudgingly nodded. "Whatever. Now come on. We have band class."

She immediately linked her fingers with his and they worked their way through the sea of adolescents. She tripped a few times, but Natsume was always there to catch her. The eyes of boys and girls followed the pair as they slid into the band room. All of the girls worshipped the ground Natsume walked upon, making shrines of him and fan clubs. The boys all viewed Mikan as physical perfection, and were constantly asking her out, until Natsume intervenes.

They sat down in their respective sections. Mikan instantly started chatting cheerfully with the teacher and the many students that flocked around her when she entered the classroom. Natsume carefully brought out his precious violin as the girls drooled at him.

In elementary school, when Mikan and Natsume two started playing instruments, band became one of the coolest things you could do in their grade. The band program of the school was extremely large and filled with both nerds, and "popular" people.

"Okay, class!" their flaming haired female teacher tapped her baton against her music stand. "We're going to – of course – do the pieces we're practicing the pieces for the spring concert. We'll start with "Viva la Vida". Natsume, if you please."

Natsume silently stood up and set his violin on his shoulder. He placed his bow on top of the instrument and slowly drew it across. He played the melody softly, and then stopped. It was silent in the room for a three beats before the entire string and percussion session started playing together. When the melody for the verse came up, Mikan stood up and started to play the first verse.

_I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone. Sweep the streets I used to own. I used to roll the dice. Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes. Listen as the crowd would sing, 'Now the old king is dead, long live the king.' The minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me, and I discovered that my castles stand, upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand._

_"_Hotaru, Ruka," the director gestured to them with her baton. "Please start your sections on cue seven."

The teacher swiped her baton downwards – cue seven to everyone in the band room – and Hotaru, Mikan's other best friend, started playing the saxophone part of the song, crisply and precise, her short and sophisticated black hair swaying slightly. Ruka joined in quickly and the melody of the chorus started flowing from his piano in the back of the room as he flashed a million dollar smile; that his azure eyes and blonde hair had girls constantly drooling over him.

_Hear Jerusalem's bells ringing, Roman cavalry choirs are singing. Be my mirror, my sword, my shield. My missionary in a foreign field. For some reason I can't explain, once you're gone you can never, never an honest word. But that was when I ruled the world._

They continued to play when they lead into the second verse, and Mikan started playing the melody again. When the entire band held the last note for eight beats, the teacher swiped her hands, to cut them off.

"Fantastic." She smiled at the class. "That was really good guys. We're going to practice the other four, and then you guys can have a tutorial for the rest of class."

They flawlessly played the next four songs, and once tutorial started, Mikan grabbed her flute and plopped down into the empty seat next to Natsume. She happily put her head on his warm shoulder and felt him relax slightly. The sigh of disappointment coming from every other person in the room was almost audible.

"Why is my mom making us go to court about this?" she whispered, waving Hotaru and Ruka over. "My dad doesn't care."

"Because it makes her look weak, like we were able to beat her by stealing you." Natsume replied easily.

"They didn't care for eight years," she muttered. "And now they're trying to win the parent's of the year award."

"It'll be over soon." Natsume stated. "You've seen my house; it's pretty big. You know my mom makes a lot of money for being a good lawyer."

"I know," seeing there was nobody in the seats beside her; she lied down and put her head on Natsume's lap. She looked up at him with big, innocent, hopeful eyes. "We're seeing Youichi after school today, right?"

"Yeah." Natusme's expression was sour as Ruka sat down to the right of Natsume and Hotaru to the left of Mikan.

"And then we're going to go to the benefit?" her eyebrows furrowed in worry. "We're going to be playing in front of rich adults! Will we be okay? Oh, I'm so nervous. What if we mess up and everybody decides not to donate anything! OR, a bear comes in and tries to eat one of the people because of my bad playing? OR, OR,-" Hotaru clasped her hand over her mouth and gave her a look. "I'll stoff talkin' nuw."

"Please, idiot."

Mikan started talking happily to Hotaru, making large hand gestures and very dramatic facial expressions. Natsume was talking quietly to Ruka – the two became very good friends in fifth grade in band class.

"Natsume!" a screechy voice interrupted them. They both craned their necks to see the source of the ear-piercing sound. "Your one and only love, and biggest fan, Luna is here!"

"I don't care." Natsume turned back so he could talk to Ruka again.

"Do you want to do something after school today?" she cut in, obnoxiously.

Natsume ignored her and continued to discuss an issue of epic proportions with his best friend. She pushed her face right next to his and he hissed in annoyance. He pushed her head away and turned around to face her. "Look. You're annoying. You're not pretty. You're obnoxious. Stop talking to me, and go away."

Natsume and Mikan's friend, Mochu, whistled. "Damn Natsume. That's cold."

"That was kind of mean," Mikan frowned as she moved forward so that her back was draped across Hotaru's lap.

"Off of me. Now. Or else I shoot you with my baka gun." Mikan gulped and hopped off of Hotaru's lap. She knew the awesome wrath of her friend's baka fun. It was a giant gun that shot who knows what, but they hurt like crazy when they made contact. And they always made contact.

"That's just how he is," Koko, their other friend, patted Mikan's stomach. She instantly started giggling like crazy.

Koko grinned. "I forgot how ticklish you are."

He quickly started moving his fingers across her stomach so that she would laugh harder and harder. Natsume and Hotaru – usually emotionless – couldn't help but smile a little. Her laughter was so infectious. After about twenty seconds of this, she fell off the seats she was laying on. This only made everyone in the area laugh harder. Natsume rolled his eyes and picked his giggly girl back up and put her on his lap.

"A-A-Ah," she wiped away the tears that formed from tickling trauma. "The period is over! Let's go Natsume!" she collapsed on the floor and looked up at Natsume desperately. "I can't walk! Carry me!"

"You are the stupidest person in the entire world." He said under his breath, but loudly enough so she could hear.

"You're cruel," she pouted as he picked her up bridal style, tucking her head underneath his own. They grabbed their backpacks and then left the school to go see Youichi in the middle school.

"Somebody can't completely trip over their own feet just to please you," he smirked.

"Oh please," she nuzzled his chin with the top of her head. "You are just as eager to please me as everyone else."

He raised an eyebrow, not willing to give her any indication she was right. "Someone sure has confidence in others' views of hers."

"No," she said thoughtfully. "Just yours. You're my very best friend anyway. My very bestest friend forever!" she kissed his cheek. "Forever and ever."

He controlled his body so that his cheeks wouldn't flush from that tiny action. She looked up and beamed at him. He shook his head; how had this oblivious idiot claimed his and so many others' hearts?

"We're here!" Mikan squealed. She jumped out of Natsume's arms and bolted over to the front of the school where Youichi was.

Youichi, who had been about to start walking home, was suddenly tackled by a blob of brown hair and amber eyes. He grinned immediately, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey, Mikan," he patted her hair. He studied her outfit and then nodded approvingly. "I really like the dress."

"Youichi!" she wouldn't release her death grip on him. He didn't mind it though, really. "I missed you so, so, so, much! Natsume missed you too, though he won't admit it."

Youichi frowned. "Natsume's here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course! He's my best friend! He will ALWAYS be with me, no matter what!"

Youichi glared at the smug expression that Natsume gave him. "Well that's fucking fantastic. Can we go home now?"

"Language, Youichi!" Mikan smacked him lightly on the head. She the glanced at the darkening sky, nervously. "But yeah, we should probably head home."

She interlocked her fingers through Youichi and Natsume's so that she was holding hands with both, and skipped in the directions of their homes. When they were about half way there, a few raindrops started dripping down from the sky. Mikan turned to Natsume and placed her head on his shoulder to get his attention. He glanced at her, eyebrow raised. "What?"

She moved her eyes towards the sky to try to notify him of her problem. Natsume understood almost immediately.

_Natsume strolled down the long hallways of his large house with two sprites in his hands. Thunder boomed outside and he stared outside for a minute, watching the lightning flash and listening to the thunder roar. He shook his head to remove himself from his dazed state and started walking towards his room again._

_He opened his door, and was kind of surprised when the girl he had left waiting didn't jump up to give him a bear hug. He placed down the carbonated beverages on to his black desk and started searching for his closest friend._

_He flipped over the covers, but she wasn't there. He peeked under the bed, no Mikan. He opened the door to his bathroom, but she was nowhere to be found. He smacked his forehead. She was such an obnoxiously loud girl, how did he lose her so easily?_

_Another bout of thunder clashed outside. Followed right after, was a very small whimper, coming from the direction of his closet. Natsume's eyes narrowed and he approached the noise. He quietly opened the door to his walk-in closet. It was dark, but a blaze of lightning illuminated the room and he finally found her._

_Her face was stained with streaks of tears and she was wrapped in his extra blankets that he kept in the corner of the small room. He got on his hands and knees and crawled towards the shivering and terrified girl. When he got close enough, he wrapped his arms around her and held her seemingly small, frail, and warm body close to his own. "I'm here now."_

"We have to get home now," Natsume lied, but was pretending to remind Mikan. "Mom wants us to eat dinner together tonight before the benefit. Tsubasa is coming home for winter break too soon."

Mikan squeezed his hand in gratitude and gave Youichi a quick hug and a quick peck on the head. "Bye Youichi!"

"See ya, Mikan." He waved to her. "Good luck at the benefit. Don't screw her up, Natsume."

"Fuck you." Natsume muttered backwards as they started jogging towards his house.

Mikan was so worried; she didn't even correct his coarse language. Once they arrived at his front door, the rain was pouring down on the modern white brick house. Mikan burst inside and ran up to Natsume's room. Natsume, however, took his time to take off his shoes and jacket before going upstairs to console his probably frantic compatriot.

He opened the door to his room where he saw a large lump underneath his covers. The thunder boomed outside, and Natsume realized it had been going for a while. No wonder she was already so terrified. He eased himself on to his bed, careful not to sit on her. Natsume pulled up the covers and gently dragged Mikan backwards so that she was curled up on him. She was shaking, but she wasn't crying yet. The tears were there, at the edge of her eyes, as she fought to keep them in. She buried her head into his neck and he nuzzled her head slightly.

After half an hour, the storm was over. Mikan gave a tiny sigh in relief and snaked her arms around Natsume's neck. "Thanks Natsume."

"Yeah." He replied, softly stroking her hair back. Mikan gave him a smile, her eyes slightly red.

"You're so nice during times like these. Why can't you be like this always?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked away. "You're still annoying and ugly."

"You're so mean!" she pouted smacking his chest.

He cracked a smirk. "I know. And if you want to be in my room for the next storm you will not hit me."

Her mouth slammed shut and she just rested her head against his chest again so she wouldn't say anything that would take away her thunder protector. Mikan looked at the clock and jumped up at the time. "It's 6:00! The benefits in an hour! I have to get ready!"

Natsume shook his head as she sprinted out the room. He put on a simple white shirt and black jacket and rolled up the sleeves. He slipped into some khaki shorts and Sperry's. He ran a hand through his black hair which was his version of brushing it.

Natsume opened his door and then rapped on Mikan's. "I'll be downstairs. Don't look ugly when you come down."

"I know, jerk!" she shouted angrily at him.

He grinned to himself and then went to the family room where he could watch the basketball game of The Heat vs. The Knicks. After about ten minutes, he heard footsteps echoing down the stairs in his large foyer. He looked towards the noise and almost held his jaw so it wouldn't drop.

Mikan's long caramel brown hair was straightened and made her look so mature and older than 15. She was wearing a strapless light blue dress that went about mid-thigh and accentuated her perfect and curvy figure. Her big eyes were framed by thick black lashes and large blue tear drop earrings that he had given her for Christmas this year.

"How do I look?" she twirled in a circle.

"Not horrendous," he muttered before grabbing her small wrist. "Come on, we have to get there a bit early and it's thirty minutes away and Hotaru will kill me if we're late."

They grabbed their instruments and then packed into Natsume's silver convertible. Mikan reached forward to change the music before her hand was smacked back by Natsume. She gave him a pleading look and he ignored it as he pulled out of the driveway. "No changing it."

"But your rock is so boring!" she whined. She then leaned in close and rubbed her head against his shoulder affectionately. "Pretty please?"

"No, stupid." He nudged his shoulder and she returned to her original position in her seat, sulking. "Your music is too stupid."

"No it's not!" she argued. "I only listen to the station where unknown bands play, which means they're not stupid! Don't be so mean…"

"I'm not being mean," he glanced at her while driving. "It's my car and I'm driving and I get to decide the music."

"Natsume!" she complained. "Natsume! Natsume!"

"What?" he snapped turning to look at her since it was a red light.

She opened her eyes wider so they looked even bigger and stuck her bottom lip out in an innocent and begging expression. "Pretty pretty please?"

"No." he hissed. The only noise for the rest of the car ride was rock music flowing through the vehicle.

* * *

"Natsume, I'm sorry for annoying you!" Mikan clung to his arm as they walked towards the stage with their instrument cases. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to make you mad!"

"Shut up," he pinched his nose. "I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed her head against his shoulder.

His face softened and he patted her head. She looked up at him and he gave her a small nod to let her know he wasn't mad. She beamed at him and his features grew even gentler. He lightly shook her off and then laced his fingers with hers so he could drag her to the stage where they would be playing.

Hotaru and Ruka leisurely walked towards them; both of their instruments tucked underneath their arms. Hotaru shot Mikan with her baka gun. "You're late."

"Mou, Hotaru!" Mikan cried trying to hug her friend. "It's Natsume's fault! He was driving!"

Natsume glowered at her for throwing him under the bus and she shrunk under his gaze. Hotaru shot her again. "No hugging me. And we all know that you probably did something to slow him down."

Mikan kept her mouth shut. No way would she let herself prove that Hotaru's guess was correct.

A woman with dark brown hair in a bun was pacing at the bottom of the steps. Her head snapped up when the group approached and she rushed towards them. "Thank goodness you're here. Your stands are set up with the music already on them. Again, I am so terribly sorry you're going to have to sight read—"

"It's fine, Serina-san," Mikan waved away her worries. "We're ready to start anyway!"

"Thank you so much!" she continuously bowed to the four in gratitude as they walked on the stage.

They stood in front of the stands with microphones placed right next to their instruments so they could be heard all throughout the gorgeously decorated banquet hall. The luscious red velvet curtains absorbed sound which was why they needed the extra boost.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming to the Children's Hospital Charity event for domestic abuse." Serina announced as the lights dimmed. She smiled warmly at the audience as a spotlight beamed on her. "We appreciate your constant support to the hospital. We have a very special performance tonight, from our local celebrities, Hyuuga Natsume, Sakura Mikan, Imai Hotaru, and Nogi Ruka." A smatter of applause ensued. "We hope you enjoy your evening."

Natsume gave Mikan a quick reassuring look before he slid his bow over the strings of his violin. He slowly sped up until he was rapidly playing the very difficult violin part of Martina Mcbride's "Concrete Angel".

Mikan put the flute to her lips and then her fingers were whirling on the keys of her gleaming silver instrument. Ruka's fingers danced over the keys of the piano as Hotaru softly played the rich saxophone part. The crowd was mesmerized; completely enthralled by the children's magnificent playing. Their music was spot on to the original song, but also had their own flare. The words of the song almost seemed to flow with the melodious sounds coming from their instruments.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

_Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone; in a world, that she can't rise above. But her dreams, give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel._

Contrary to Mikan's worries, the benefit went flawlessly. The donations the foundation received were above and beyond what they had anticipated and Serina and the other people who put together the fund-raiser were ecstatic. When the pair arrived at Natsume's house, Mikan sleepily told Natsume that she was going to get ready for bed and she zipped up to her room.

Natsume slowly got up the stairs. When he arrived at the top, he couldn't help the smirk that made its way on to his face. Mikan was singing.

She had a fear of singing in front of other people, but she would sing anytime in the house when she knew the only people who could hear her were Natsume and Kaoru; when Kaoru was home and not working.

Natsume leaned against the wall on his room, clearly able to hear her sweet voice drifting from her bathroom to his room. She was singing "Love to Hate You", by anonymous. Anonymous was one of her favorite singers, so she was constantly chirping her songs through the house.

"_'Cause in the night, when you hold me,_ _and say don't go away, my will just crumbles, and I have to stay. You're stupid, you're an idiot and I should hate you through and through. But the fact of the matter is, I love you."_

He knocked on her bathroom door, and almost regretted it when her singing stopped. "Yeah?"

"Thank God. I needed your ugly voice to shut up." He rolled his eyes. He couldn't stop from teasing her when he could.

"Seriously, what do you need, jerky perv?" she seethed through the door.

"Are you sleeping in my room or your room?"

There was silence for a minute on the other side of the door. "Can I sleep in yours?"

"Whatever." He shrugged and walked back to his room. He went into a closet and started to change into clothes to sleep in. He slipped under his comforter and closed his eyes as he tried to fall asleep.

Just as he was about to drift into a deep slumber, he felt his bed dip from the weight of a new presence crawling under his blankets next to him. She smiled at the heat that radiated from his body; her shower had left her freezing. She poked his cheek and his eyebrow twitched. "What?"

"I just wanted to know if you're awake."

"I am because of you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and moved closer to Natsume. She rested her head on his bare shoulder and moved her leg over his. She moved up and kissed his cheek before going back to her original position. "Good night Natsume."

Once he was sure she was asleep, he snaked his arm around her waist and pressed his lips to her temple. "Night."

**How sweet.**

**I hope she doesn't get molested in her sleep.**

**By the way! The whole anonymous thing? And the song?**

**THEY DON'T EXIST SO DON'T GO LOOKING FOR THEM AND BE LIKE, "I COULDN'T FIND THEM, YOU SUCK, I HOPE THE DEVIL SUCKS YOUR SOUL OUT."**

**I made BOTH of those up, and am warning you so you don't go on some wild goose chase. Oh, fun fact by the way, the most dry and sober college in all of America, is Brigham Young University. Say that to your peers or parents and they'll either laugh really hard or start a discussion about how alcohol is ruining the youth of America (You do not want to meet my parents).**

**Please review, and as always, I love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Vodka

**Hello my darlings! Thank you SOSOSOOSO much for your reviews, I REALLY appreciate them and all the kind feedback I've gotten! Now back to the story... ANNNDD, a month has passed. Good times. Good times. You may be wondering to yourself, "Now why did she skip a month?"**

**Because I have friends.**

**I don't have time to explain a month of fighting and sweetness between two delusional teens that need to get laid.**

**Mikan: W-What?**

**I-I-I-I...**

**I'm really bad at these intros.**

**Start the story...**

Two months until trial

After another day of school that the narrator has no time to nor feels like explaining, Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi were once again walking home.

"Hey," Youichi interrupted their conversation. "Can we swing by the elementary school to pick up my little brother?"

Mikan's face lit up. "I miss Kei! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she shook the hand she was holding with Natsume frantically.

"Alright, just let go of me already," he hissed while pushing her off. "You're going to dislocate my hand."

"Oh, fine," she pouted, sticking out her full lower lip. She skipped over to Youichi and slung her arms around his neck. "I have Youichi."

A quick shot of fury was doused into Natsume's body. He quickly reined it in and just settled for his usual emotionless features. They walked to the elementary school through the small swirling snowflakes as Mikan chattered the entire way. When they arrived in front of the school, a small boy with spiky blonde hair noticed the three people. His warm blue eyes brightened and he sprinted over and jumped into Mikan's arms.

She laughed and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Kei!"

He gave her a toothy grin. "Hey Mikan!"

They talked about stupid and idiotic things and for one moment, Natsume and Youichi's eyes met and they agreed on one thing for once. That the fifteen year old Mikan had the same maturity as the ten year old Kei.

Suddenly, Mikan looked in the distance and all the color drained from her face. Kei tried to get her attention but was completely unsuccessful and turned to Natsume and Youichi in confusion. His Mikan never ignored him. Natsume's eyes followed her gaze and understood instantly why she was so shocked. Standing by the doors of the school looking right back at her, was her mother and her younger sister.

Though Mikan would love to be able to deny it, she looked so similar to both of them. She and her sister had their mother's facial features, and they both also had her mom's brilliant amber eyes. The one thing that made Mikan almost sigh with relief, she still had brown hair unlike her mother, sister, and father. It was her only hope that maybe she didn't belong to the family. Maybe she was meant for parents who could actually love her.

Natsume grabbed her wrist and dragged her close to him, his arms curled protectively around her. Mikan's mom approached them, stiffly holding Aoi's hand. When she was right next to them, Mikan was trembling slightly and Natsume's grip on her stayed tight.

"Hello, Mikan."

Mikan's eyes cast downwards. Youichi and Leo looked confused, but they didn't say anything. "Mom."

"How are you doing over at those kidnappers' house?"

Mikan's eyes flashed dangerously and Natsume once again reined in his anger. Mikan, however, stepped out of Natsume's protective shield. "They're not kidnappers, they're my family."

Aoi took a step forward. Mikan's face softened slightly. Despite the terrible ordeal she had been through because of her sister, she couldn't bring herself to hate her. She didn't know what she was doing. Aoi grabbed Mikan's hand and looked up at her with her sweet hazel eyes. "Why are you never home anymore?"

Mikan crouched down. "Because I'm at camp at Natsume's house. I miss you, Aoi." She kissed the crown of her forehead.

"I miss you a lot too, Onee-chan," Aoi said sorrowfully.

"It's going to be a long time until we see each other again," Mikan held out her arms for a hug. Aoi ran into her arms and they gave each other a big hug. Mikan then stood up and turned to Natsume.

As she was walking away, Natsume's arm draped across her shoulder, her mom called after her, "I'll see you two in court."

Mikan fought back tears and managed to force them back down. There was a tense silence and an awkward goodbye as Youichi and Leo split from the two. Once they walked through Natsume's front door, Mikan turned around and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He ran his thumb soothingly over the back of her neck in hopes she would calm down slightly.

What broke up their intimate embrace was the sound of a glass slamming on a counter. Natsume immediately ushered Mikan behind him and cautiously crept towards the kitchen.

There was nothing scary at all waiting for them in the kitchen. It was just Kaoru draped against the counter, a glass of clear vodka in her hand. Natsume and Mikan momentarily forgot their earlier encounter and went to Natsume's slightly drunk mom.

"Hard day at work, mom?" Natsume asked pulling the glass away from her hand and setting it down just out of her reach.

"You could say that," she massaged her temples and ran her fingers through Mikan's hair as she pecked Natsume on the cheek.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Mikan asked worriedly, patting her caretaker's head.

"Please," she groaned sitting up.

Mikan quickly came back with a glass of water. Kaoru took a small sip and then turned to her two kids, "So what happened to you two today?"

Natsume briefly filled her in on the details of what happened. Kaoru looked sympathetically at Mikan. "That sucks kiddo. Here, you need this water more than I do."

Kaoru passed her the glass in front of her and Mikan downed it without blinking. It burned her throat slightly, but she waved the feeling off. Kaoru stood up. "Well, I'm going to go to my room and pack. I'm also going on a business trip for a few days, I'll see you two when I get home because I'm leaving early tomorrow morning."

She gave them each a kiss on the cheek in farewell before leisurely walking to her room. Natsume turned to Mikan and raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

A goofy smile spread across Mikan's face. She stumbled slightly over to Natsume and slung her arms around his neck giggling. She rubbed her face against his chin and started planting kisses along his jaw. Natsume pushed her back slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" he – to his regret – pushed her away. What the hell was wrong with the dense girl?

"I'm just showing you how much I love you," she kissed his cheek slowly. "I really love you, you know that right, Natsume?"

Being the smart boy he is though, he quickly realized what happened. Mikan drank his mother's vodka instead of her water. He sighed and detached her lips from his face and scooped her up in his arms. "You're drunk Mikan."

She giggled again and snuggled against him. "I'm serious Natsume. I really, really love you."

He only wished that she wasn't such an idiot so he wouldn't have to deal with this. He hiked up the stairs with much difficulty because Mikan kept jumping out of his arms and swinging from his neck. When he finally made it to his bedroom, he eased himself back on the bed, completely exhausted. Mikan stumbled over to where he was and sat on his lap before lying down on top of him, cuddling close to his warm and firm body.

Natsume was close to falling asleep, when he felt a pair of lips press against his. His striking red eyes shot open in surprise, and were greeted with the sight of his childhood friend passionately kissing him. For a few seconds he couldn't respond; it wasn't like he exactly minded it. Her lips were soft and when he instinctively swiped his tongue along her lower lip, she tasted like vanilla and strawberries.

He pulled back and sighed and ruffled her hair as she looked up at him with big innocent tawny eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

There was no response though, because the girl was now fast asleep, breathing softly and evenly. Natsume rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him so that she rolled off his bed. "Idiot."

**NATSUME YOU PERVERT!**

**Natsume: You're the freaking author, you made me kiss her.**

**SHUT UP. IT'S NOT LIKE I'M TRYING TO COMPENSATE FOR THE FACT THAT I'VE NEVER BEEN KISSED AND ALL OF MY CRUSHES ALWAYS LIKE SOMEBODY ELSE.**

**I'm so lonely... ; - ;**

**Oh well. I indulge myself in the reviews you guys leave me and think of that as love :D Even though you guys all probably hate me.**

***FOREVER ALONE***

**SO GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS, BECAUSE IF I CAN'T TRUST THE PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET AND CRAIGS LIST TO GIVE ME LOVE, THEN WHO CAN I?**

**Oh! And by the way, I am perfectly aware that Viva la Vida is by Coldplay, I am SO sorry for not disclaiming that, I am not that smart to write that awesome song, and also,**

**If Natsume's hair is purple, then my whole life has been a lie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I spy with my little eye, a blonde headed rat who needs to take that pole out of her ass!**

**Hello :D**

**We are now on our sixth chapter together, yes? It feels like only yesterday-**

**Natsume: Stop reminiscing or I cut off your fingers.**

**I give up. I can't please the imaginary characters in my mind. I GIVE UP.**

**Here's the freaking chapter. **

Two months until trial

"Now where is that Hotaru?" Mikan tapped her chin playfully. Somebody interrupted her train of thought (which was a very hard train to start for her) by shoving her forward. She stumbled before catching herself and breathing a liberation. With her balance, it was a complete and utter miracle that she didn't just face plant. She was slammed again from behind and she took back her earlier statement.

Her chin hit the floor and she clutched it wincing. "Owww…" she turned to look back at the offender and saw Natsume's number one fan.

Mikan hopped up and extended her hand smiling brightly. "Hi! You talked to Natsume in band recently, yes? Your name is Luna! What a pretty name! My name's Mikan!"

Luna sneered at her. "I don't want to know your name. I want you to stay away from Natsume."

"Why that's not possible! We're childhood friends. Anyway, do you want to be friends?" she extended her hand again, still smiling.

"No. I refuse to be friends with trash like you. Now stop being so close to Natsume." Luna hissed.

Mikan internally sighed. This had happened before. She faced Luna with an honest look on her face. "Look, Luna, I really like meeting new people and making new friends, but you're kind of mean. I'm going to have to say no to your request! See ya!"

Mikan skipped away but not before Luna called after her, "You know… My dad is the judge around here. And I hear you're having some troubles with your housing? What is it again? Your parents versus the Hyuugas? I would hate to let him know that it would be better to stay with your parents, and that Kaoru kidnapped you…"

Mikan beaming face froze and it took all of her strength to keep skipping. Once she arrived at Natsume's locker, who was putting his books in his backpack, she immediately jumped on his back. "Natsume! I missed you so much!"

"Get off me Polka!" Natsume said, annoyed, pushing her off. She just grabbed his arm.

"Let's go, go, go!" she dragged him out of the school and to his house before he could even put a word in.

As they were walking, Natsume turned to Mikan to ask her something, but was put slightly off guard by her troubled face.

"-ka."

"-olka."

"Polka!" Mikan's head snapped up and she gave Natsume a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What's wrong." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"When is Tsubasa coming home?" she deftly avoided his request.

"Today, actually," he scowled at the thought of his annoying older brother coming back. "Anyway back to my earlier—"

Mikan gasped. "I want to go see him!" she bolted the rest of the way and barged into the house where she saw her favorite college student.

"Tsubasa-nii!" she tackled him from his place on the couch next to a pink haired girl. He slid his trademark black beanie back into place on his head as his face stretched into a grin. She studied his appearance to see if he changed at all and poked underneath his eye where a tiny black star lay. "You got a tattoo."

He laughed and removed her finger giving her a big bear hug. "Yes I did my favorite sibling."

"Thanks, bastard," Natsume growled from the foyer.

"Anytime Nat-chan!" Tsubasa called cheerfully before turning back to Mikan. "Did you see who I'm with?"

Mikan turned and saw the pink haired female and threw her arms around her. "Misaki-nee!"

"Miki!" she held the girl close to her. "How's my favorite little sister been?"

"Mou," Tsubasa pouted. "She's my younger sister. Not yours."

Misaki gave him a glare that had the capability of making flowers wither away. "She. Is. Mine."

Mikan laughed at the interaction. "I'm happy you two get along so well."

"Oh!" Tsubasa remembered something. "And we brought you a present."

Mikan started jumping up and down on the couch. "Present! Present! Present!" she stopped for a minute, frowning. "Did you get Natsume a present?"

"No," Tsubasa patted her head. "Nattie's a butt. Anyway, your present's in the kitchen," he shooed her in that direction.

"Okay! Thanks Tsubasa-nii, Misaki-nee!" she kissed them both on the cheek before dancing off to the kitchen.

"She is so sweet." Misaki said dramatically, flopping down on to Tsubasa's lap. He chuckled and leaned down to place his warm lips on top her soft ones.

"I know. It doesn't make sense to me why she likes Natsume so much," he said, getting back up, as he thought about it, unaware of the rising annoyance in his younger brother who was right behind him.

Mikan hardly noticed the loud ow coming from her older brother though. She was too busy embracing the man in front of her.

Man being used extremely loosely. The person Mikan was hugging had long blonde wavy hair and a very girly facial structure; women loved it, men thought it made him look weird and gay. There was also the fact that he occasionally wore a dress or two. His outfit today though was quite subtle for him though. He was only wearing black jeans with a white shirt and a black and gray striped scarf. Mikan loved every bit of his clothing though, no matter how extravagant.

"Uncle Narumi!"

"Mikan!" Narumi greeted her with equal excitement as they hugged each other tightly.

Narumi was the very flamboyant and metro sexual uncle of Mikan. He was Yuka's younger brother, but was best friends with Kaoru; so Mikan had the opportunity to see him no matter what house she was at.

"Alright, my darling Mikan!" Narumi rubbed her cheek with his. "I'm here with howalons, and to tell you, that I'll be here for the trial; cheering you guys on." His face turned slightly serious at the end.

Mikan decided not to dwell on the last part of his sentence, and instead get super pumped about the first part. "HOWALONS?!"

"You pig," Natsume shot at her as he walked in the room. "You know how bad those are for you."

"Natsume!" Mikan cried hitting him in the chest with her small fists. "You're so mean!"

"Natsume-chan!" Narumi cheered trying to hug him. But that was before Natsume shot him a glower that killed his happiness and soul. Narumi decided to hide in a corner sulking. "So mean…"

"Polka," Natsume got Mikan's attention by making her very annoyed. "Did you invite Ruka and Hotaru to come over tonight?"

"Pervert! No… Can they, though?" she slipped her lower lip out into a pout and widened her tawny eyes. "Pretty please?"

Natsume was so close to giving in to her. He wanted to. But he also had his pride which forced out this answer. "No."

"Thanks Natsume!" Mikan launched herself on to a slightly surprised Natsume.

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Well, I just assumed you said yes, so I already called them to come over!" Mikan beamed before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the basement while shouting, "Can you guys send down Hotaru, Ruka later on?"

"Of course, darling!" Narumi replied instantly, wanting to appease his favorite niece.

Mikan was just about to put in 17 Again when Natsume grabbed her elbow pulling her back. "Fuck no. It's my turn to choose the movie."

"But Natsume!" Mikan whined trying to step in front of her friend who was putting in another movie that probably didn't have Zac Effron. She realized her efforts were futile and fell against the black leather couch in front of the 70 inch flat screen T.V. "What'd you put in?"

"Insidious." He smirked at her, settling down next to her. She looked at him in terror.

"W-What genre is it?"

"Horror." He flashed an innocent smile that dripped with deviousness and mischief.

Her mouth hung open in shock before her expression twisted into anger. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU PERVERTED JERK!" her rant got cut off by the opening and closing of the door that lead to the basement.

In walked Mikan's other best friend, Hotaru; her lavender eyes glinting with opportunity and blackmail. Unbeknownst to everyone in the room other than her, she was carrying around three cameras for when she had an opportunity to threaten somebody. Ruka came in behind her, slightly cautious after seeing Narumi and Tsubasa having a dance off upstairs.

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried running to hug her.

_Baka baka baka _Hotaru's gun shot Mikan knocking her to the ground. She looked up at Hotaru with watery eyes. "You're so mean!"

"And you're a sniveling mess." Hotaru replied, her face emotionless.

Mikan changed who she would get pity from. "Ruka-pyon! Natsume's going to make us watch a scary movie!"

Ruka patted her head lightly. "Oh."

Mikan's face fell as she realized she would get sympathy from no one.

Hotaru sat on one end of the couch, ready for the movie to start. Ruka sat beside her and Natsume while Mikan huddled in the corner of the couch; far enough away from everybody to let them know she was mad, and so no ghosts would be able to possess her from the back.

The movie started. While everybody else intently watched the movie, Mikan was – shockingly – deep in thought. What Luna had said earlier was swirling in her head. Mikan had no idea what she should do. She couldn't leave Natsume, she knew how hard it was for him to trust and leaving him would break the trust he builds up in almost nobody. But, if she didn't do what Luna wanted, Kaoru could be prosecuted for kidnapping. She would have to start distancing herself from Natsume. Mikan was very distressed and started watching the movie with everyone else, though she couldn't get her looming fate out of her mind.

About half way through, with the majority of the group highly enjoying the movie, Natsume glanced at Mikan who looked terrified and had her hands clamped over her eyes as tears leaked down her cheeks; but contrary to his belief, she wasn't crying because of the movie. Natsume decided to have some mercy on his best friend and he reached over and pulled Mikan into his lap. Once she felt Natsume's familiar warmth, she immediately relaxed and snuggled closer to him. She was so devastated about her choice that she couldn't help but try to get as close to him as possible. He gave the smallest of smiles and petted her hair slightly.

When the movie was over, Natsume and Mikan were fast asleep; Natsume's head was rested on Mikan's as his arms were curled around her protectively. Hotaru smirked and quickly started flashing pictures of the two, and of the sleeping Ruka. She grinned a sinister smile to herself as she re hid her camera, satisfied with her work of the day.

**I tried using the fanfiction spell check for the first time.**

**I also had the sensation of wanting to completely destroy my computer and kill myself for the first time as well.**

**I'm very annoyed and irritated about grammar right now, and I kind of want to write an angry letter about how depressed this thing made me. BUT NO MATTER. WE MUST CARRY ON, FOR IF WE DON'T, THERE IS NO HOPE, YES?**

**I love you all, IFf you're still reading my story at this point! If you're not, then... I understand XD I know I can sometimes be a fanatic writer whose style is a bit peculiar and messy, but I REALLY appreciate it. LOVE LOVE LOVE AND REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sever the Bond

**Now this is a quick chapter, but hopefully still chock full of emotions and friendship and literary hardships. Now let me open up the world of my mind to you... *brings out acid* Nevermind.**

**Please read :D**

One month until trial

Natsume was troubled. It wasn't just the ominous upcoming trial; Mikan was ignoring him.

But she was doing it very well. It all started at their last movie night. She would still happily greet him in the hallways, she would still walk home with him, but it was more little things. Like when they walked home, she didn't make sure that they were connected in some way, whether it was their fingers or their arms, or, how her eyes constantly seemed guarded in front of him. She no longer slept in his bed when he asked if she wanted to. She would talk to other people in band class instead of him. If that wasn't enough, they had a thunder storm recently she locked herself away from him in her room.

He decided to talk to her about it. He pulled her aside one day after class to his locker. She looked kind of nervous as she shifted from foot to foot. "What is it Natsume? I need to go get my stuff."

His grip tightened. "Why are you ignoring me?"

She faked a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Natsume said hoarsely. "You've been avoiding me and ignoring our traditions."

"You never liked the traditions anyway, or so you told me," she shot back. Her expression softened slightly before he saw her eyes focus on something in the distance. Just as he was about to turn around to see what had caught her attention, she turned him around to face her again, not aware of her ulterior motives of making sure he didn't see Luna. "I guess we're just growing apart. That happens to a lot of people."

"But it's not supposed to happen to us," Natsume said, slightly desperate.

Mikan's heart was breaking into millions of pieces. She wanted to pick them all up and show them to Natsume to tell him she was hurting too. But she remembered Luna's condescending grin from across the hallway and so she merely shrugged and turned to walk away. "Oh well."

Natsume felt devastated and confused and angry and millions of other emotions he could barely name. But he mostly felt hurt. This dense and bright girl had broken through his hardened shell and he trusted her with his life. Who could he trust if he couldn't even trust the girl he was in love with?

The answer was nobody.

* * *

One week until the trial

Things had become increasingly tense in the Hyuuga household. Misaki, Tsubasa, and Narumi were confused by the sudden hostility between the two kids they thought would end up getting married. Natsume was more reclusive. He barely talked, and if he did, it was usually snide and biting sarcastic remarks. Tsubasa decided to confront Mikan about it, since he knew that he would have the best chances of getting answers with her, rather than Negative Natsume.

He stood in front of her door, not knocking. She was playing the flute and it sounded so sad. Its melody was haunting and lonely; like a cry in the middle of the night that people continuously chose to ignore. Tsubasa got so fed up of hearing his cheerful little sister being so depressed that he pounded his fist hard on the door to get her attention. She opened the door slightly, but not far enough for Tsubasa to see in. "What?" she asked dully.

"It's me, kiddo," Tsubasa said softly. There was a moment's hesitation before the door opened slowly and then closed behind him. Her room was dark and her curtains were drawn. Tsubasa could barely make out the outline of her figure sitting down on her bed. He stumbled slightly over to the bed and sat down next to her. They sat in companionable silence until Tsubasa finally broke it. "Mikan, what's wrong with you and Natsume?"

He didn't get an answer, only soft gasping noises coming from the girl next to him. Tsubasa's eyes widened as he realized that she was weeping. He pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth. He made soft shushing noises and wiped the tears away. He held her delicate face in his hands and her over trusting teary eyes met his, almost begging him to understand. "Tell me?"

Mikan nodded slightly and numbly told Tsubasa about Luna and what she said. When she was done, Tsubasa gave her another squeeze. "Oh, kiddo. I'm so sorry. But why don't you tell Natsume?"

"Because he would say it wouldn't matter! And then Auntie could end up in prison!" Mikan cried. "I can't lose you guys! You're the only family I have!"

"But, Mikan," Tsubasa looked at her intensely, "aren't you already losing one?"

Mikan thought of how cold and cruel Natsume had been lately and knew what Tsubasa said was right, but she wouldn't say anything about it until after the trial. "I refuse to tell him until after the trial."

"But what if he doesn't want to listen?"

"If he doesn't want me around, then I'll go back to Y-Yuka and I-Izumi."

***tears well up* I don't like making these two perfect people fight, BUT, there has to be some kind of a problem. So of course I chose the one that would rip apart my heart the most. ; - ;**

**Thank you for staying tune with me for another chapter! Be back tomorrow and you'll get the next chapter, and we have a limited time deal! Review once, and I'll definitely read it and love you forever! Just make two payments of your soul, and keep reading, and this amazing deal can be yours! Just click Lean on Me, or call, 1880-num-fake :D **


	8. Chapter 8: The Trial

**Oh my freaking god. It's finally time. IT'S TIME. IT'S TIME! The day of the trial. Now, I've only done three mock trials in my school career, so I tried to make it slightly believable, but I'm only 13, so I can only do so well XD Read and try not to expect too much of my legal jargon...**

The day of the trial

The mahogany of the wood in the room made it look exactly like the courtrooms in the TV shows, Mikan thought. It made everything more real. Everything was tense. Even the leather briefcases of Kaoru and the prosecutor seemed to be growling at each other. The billowy American flag waved above them, almost scolding them for being there at all.

"Order in the court!" Judge Koizumi pounded his gavel against the stand. "We are now starting the case of Hyuuga versus Sakura. Up first, will be the defendant."

Kaoru stepped up and made eye contact with every person in the room, looking confident as she presented her opening statement. Mikan wished she felt the same way. She felt like the world was against her. Natsume only glared at her from the seats behind, Ruka ignored her because of Natsume, and Hotaru was away on vacation. Luna was giving her smug and warning looks from another row of seats. Tsubasa and Misaki had work. The only person who might care about where she goes is Narumi and Kaoru. Mikan's head snapped up as she heard Kaoru's chair scraping against the floor next to her as she sat down once again, smiling warmly at the girl she had come to know as her daughter.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, your honor," the prosecutor – the lawyer Yuka and Izumi had hired – drawled, his slicked back black hair glistening in the light, "This young girl, Sakura Mikan, has been in the "care" of the Hyuuga's since she was 14 when she ran away. Even though her caring parents begged, pleaded, did everything in their power to get her to come home, Hyuuga Kaoru," he whipped around to jam his finger in Kaoru's direction. Mikan felt an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time, other than sadness; anger. "Refused to return the misdirected child. And now these two parents, who have been worried to death about their troubled child for years, have now gained enough financial support to get their darling child back, even though she might have a severe case of Stockholm Syndrome." The prosecutor looked at the jury mournfully.

Mikan snorted mentally. She knew that her parents had more than enough funds to do whatever they wanted. She then noticed everyone was staring at her. She flushed slightly as Judge Koizumi appraised her. "Is something funny, Ms. Sakura?"

Mikan smiled sweetly at the judge. "Not particularly. I just found it amusing that my parents believed they didn't have enough funds to receive back their "darling" daughter, when I distinctly recall having owned two private yachts while I lived in the Sakura household."

A few of the jury member's eyebrows raised slightly and they scribbled something in their notes. The judge gestured to Kaoru. "Hyuuga Kaoru, you may bring your first witness to the stand."

"I call Sakura Mikan to the stand," Kaoru smiled warmly at her.

Mikan clenched her fists and sat down in the witness chair, terror coursing through her veins. She instinctively looked to Natsume for comfort, but his gaze was cold and unfeeling. She struggled to swallow and looked at Kaoru who gave her a reassuring smile.

"You are Sakura Mikan, correct?" Kaoru started, looking at her notes.

"Yes." Mikan's throat was dry and hoarse.

"Ms. Sakura, could you please explain to the court your home life before coming to my house?"

"M-My household," she tried to ignore the probing looks from everyone in the court. Natsume, her parents, the jury, and focused her gaze on Kaoru's accepting and motherly, small smile and felt stronger. "Was awful. After the birth of my y-younger sister, I was neglected. My parents would often forget to feed me and when I was sick, ignored my pale face and weak body."

"And what lead you to finally come to my house?"

Mikan swallowed hard and ignored her parents' sharp gazes. "M-my mother told me that I would never be loved in the h-household, and slapped me—"

"I object!" the prosecutor stood up abruptly. He sneered at Mikan. "There is no proof that the witness was abused by the mother."

Mikan's chest swelled with fury. "Oh?" her voice was condescending, and she knew she wasn't being nice, the one thing she prided herself on being. But nobody enjoyed being called a liar. "I have a scar on the side of my right cheek that matches her wedding ring where she backhanded me."

"Someone check for the scar and compare the ring to it." Judge Koizumi commanded.

A man with cold fingers jerked her chin to the side and he slid her shiny brown hair to the side to check for the scar, and lifted up the ring he had previously taken from a very reluctant Yuka. He nodded at the judge. "Your objection is dismissed. This is no longer circumstantial evidence and may be considered proof."

The prosecutor cursed under his breath and sat back down. After a few more questions, Kaoru bowed to the judge. "That is all, judge."

"Alright," he nodded at her. He looked at Mikan's parents and the prosecutor. "Would you like to cross examine the witness?"

"No thank you," the prosecutor said stiffly.

"Okay, the prosecution may now bring up your first witness," the judge pounded his gavel.

"I bring Sakura Yuka to the stand." The prosecutor announced. Yuka made her way into the witness seat, looking fairly confident.

"Mrs. Sakura, when did you first begin to suspect Mrs. Hyuuga's intentions to kidnap your daughter?"

"Well," Yuka began, slightly tearfully. "I think it started when Mikan was very young, and spending a lot of time at the Hyuuga household."

"What do you think made her keep going back?" the prosecutor questioned.

"I think it was that rotten child, Natsume," Mikan became so infuriated at that statement. "I believe that it was Kaoru's intentions for the two of them to get close so that she could snatch away my child."

"Objection!" Kaoru said furiously. She didn't take kindly to people insulting her children.

"Proceed," Judge Koizumi nodded at her.

"Natsume didn't come to our house with Mikan until a year after they met, therefore if Yuka believed her child to be in danger because of another innocent child, then she could've done something about it, correct?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"I do not believe you had intentions to take my Mikan away until you met her and realized how wonderful she was," Yuka said carefully.

Kaoru sighed. "I have nothing else to say."

"Prosecutor you may continue your questioning." The judge gestured to the prosecutor.

"Thank you your honor." The prosecutor gave a greasy smile. He continued to ask Yuka questions that she lied through her teeth about, and Mikan kept telling Kaoru this, but the two wouldn't have any proof to say that what they were saying was wrong.

The trial proceeded roughly. When it was time for the jury's deliberation, Kaoru put a hand on Mikan's shoulder and gave her a smile. "All we can do now is wait. Oh! By the way, after the trial, would you please make up with Natsume? I can tell how upset he is about all of this, and I hate it when you two are both upset."

Mikan nodded slightly and decided within herself that she would force Natsume to understand that she did it for his and Kaoru's sake.

"The jury has favored in the side of the defendant. Sakura Mikan is free to live at the Hyuuga household once more." The judge announced smiling.

Mikan's eyes welled up with tears. She could hardly hear Kaoru cheering beside her. She turned around and her eyes met with for once, not hostile crimson ones. He was smiling. Actually smiling. She weaved through the crowd of people rushing out the doors and stared at him. They were closer than they had been in a while. Mikan burst into tears and she threw herself at him. He stumbled back slightly, but not before hugging her with all of his might, breathing in her vanilla and strawberry scent.

"Will you please listen to me later?" Mikan choked out, not wanting to let go of him for a minute.

"Of course," he said, his bangs hiding his eyes. He was hiding his emotions with his jet back hair as he gave her another tight squeeze. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she gave a watery laugh.

The two didn't notice during their heartfelt reunion a very vindictive glare coming from a very furious Koizumi girl. "You were warned Sakura Mikan."

**:O Whoa. Not a completely happy ending after all. Guys *tears up* there are only three more chapters left - I think - and I really appreciate you reading my story. I love your reviews and I love the fact that 21of you have decided to follow this beginner's story... IS WHAT I WOULD SAY IF I HAD A HEART. Which I don't ;) But seriously, thank you guys so much. You have no idea how much it means to me to read your comments and see that you favorited my story and want me to update. I hope you all get free cotton candy within the next week. And if you don't like cotton candy, fuck you. Everybody likes cotton candy.**

**:D REVIEW AND KEEP READING!**


	9. Chapter 9: Explanations

**This chapter is a little bit later than my usual posts, and I would say sorry, but I have been on the road for 8 hours with my period. I feel no sympathy right now. Only murder and hatred. ANYWAY. I've returned back to the place I was not born, but moved when I was five and am now giving you the chapter-**

**Hotaru: You were adopted. Now shut up and get on with the story.**

**O . O I-I was?**

**I mean.**

**Here you go.**

"Natsume, can we go to the basement to do this?" Mikan begged, clinging to him like a koala.

"Get off me," he tried to shake her off to no avail. "Why?"

"Because I want to watch 17 Again afterwards," Mikan grinned sheepishly.

"You're absolutely ridiculous." Natsume shook his head as they walked down to the basement. He sat down on the couch and Mikan sat next to him. He crossed his legs and faced her, "Explain. Now."

Mikan launched into her story of Luna and how hard it was for her to be so mean to Natsume and how much she missed him and how she would tell him of all her problems from then on out. The deeper Mikan got into her story, she moved closer and closer to Natsume, until she was as close as she could be to him, almost as if proximity would force him to believe her.

"You believe me, right?" Mikan stared at him, worry written over her face, her cheeks a blotchy red because of you fast she had talked.

"No." Natsume watched her face turn heartbroken and Natsume couldn't help but lift up her chin and give her a small gentle smile. "Of course I do, stupid."

Mikan's face morphed into anger as she realized he tricked her. "Naaatsuuumeee…!"

"Polka." Natsume reached down and flipped her skirt up briefly before putting it down and staring blankly at her. "Or should I say apples? You're still wearing such childish underwear, even though you're 15." (**Quick note: If you were confused, the two are both in their sophmore year of high school, but since Mikan is a year younger, she is 15 instead of 16)**

"NATSUME!" Mikan bolted up the stairs and ran into Tsuabsa. She immediately clung to his torso. "Tsubasa-niiiii!"

"Whoa." He fell back slightly but caught himself. "What's wrong, little Mikan?"

"NATSUME LOOKED AT MY UNDERWEAR!" she cried.

Tsubasa stared at her and then flushed slightly and unwound Mikan's arms around him. "Yeah, uh, as horrible as that is, I really have to… Think about something more masculine. Bye!" he dashed out of the house.

Mikan looked desperately around and bolted into the kitchen. She snatched a cup and filled it with water, and Natsume came running into the room after her, smirking.

"The power of Christ compels you!" she yelled throwing water at Natsume before running away shouting, "Get you gone, demon!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Natsume cursed as he wiped the water off his face.

She dashed into the first door up the stairs which happened to be Natsume's room. She slammed the door shut and locked it behind her, her eyes darting around to look for something that might help her. They locked on a certain item and she remembered something. Mikan grinned deviously and decided she would win this war.

Natsume was grumbling as he started climbing the stairs. He was so irritated he didn't even notice the marbles Mikan rolled down the stairs. Before Natsume knew it, he was flying down the stairs. He swore as his head hit the floor. "Mikan…!"

During the time it took for Natsume to get back up and climb the stairs, Mikan grabbed everything she needed. When he finally arrived at the top of his black bamboo stairs, he saw that the door to his room was ominously opened, his room dark. He didn't leave it that way when he left it earlier.

He cautiously crept into his room before a giant blob knocked him to the ground for the second time that day. His body recognized the warm thing pressed against him as Mikan, so he didn't panic. In fact, he was quite enjoying the feeling of her soft curves pressed against his firm body. Until there was a flash and he saw she was wearing a blonde wig.

She laughed manically and shot up and flipped his lights on. Natsume was extremely confused when he saw her wearing a wig that looked extremely similar to Ruka's hairstyle.

"Mikan," Natsume said slowly. "What the fuck?"

"Ah ha!" she cackled triumphantly. "You remember when I wanted to be Hotaru's prince when I was twelve?"

"What about it, Polka?"

"I styled it after Ruka's hair, so this is an exact replica!" she spun in a circle so that she would keep his attention. "I took a picture of me as Ruka lying on top of you! You look GAY!"

Natsume was pissed.

"Give. Me. The. Camera." Natsume growled.

"Nope!" Mikan sang twirling around and kissing the camera. "I will never, ever, ever—"

She was cut off by Natsume grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him so that her lips crashed with his.

Mikan was in complete shock. Natsume was kissing her and she, she, was kissing him back. His lips were forceful but gentle as he nipped her bottom lip, making her taste his cinnamon breath. After a few seconds she wound her arms around his neck she felt him grab her hands sensually. He pulled back and grinned at her, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he shoved her out of his room. Once she was outside, she finally realized that the perverted bastard had stolen her damn camera.

* * *

Natsume was very confused with the way Mikan was acting. Things were patched up between them, but she still avoided him slightly, with a completely different air around her. Whenever he was about to talk to her, she would turn bright red and find some reason to scramble away from wherever he was.

Hotaru confronted him as he slept in the branches of a sakura tree. "Hyuuga."

He ignored her and continued his nap. He was having a good dream and didn't need the blackmailing devil to interrupt it. She tapped her foot in annoyance. "Hyuuga."

He didn't respond. She sighed. "So help me, I will sell that picture that Mikan took of you two with the Ruka wig."

His eyes shot open and he moved to sit and glared at her. "How do you have that?"

Hotaru smiled at him, venom dripping from her expression. "Silly, poor, confused, Hyuuga. I have Mikan's camera linked to mine. The instant she takes a picture it transports straight to mine."

"What do you want?" he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I want to know what you did to Mikan." Hotaru stared at him without emotion. "Every time we even mention your name her face blushes like she has the flu."

"I didn't do anything," Natsume rolled his eyes. "Maybe you're delusional."

"Maybe," Hotaru stepped lightly towards him as she drew out her baka gun. "But I do suggest you search your memory a little bit harder."

Natsume eyed the gun and decided he would think a little harder. Not because he was intimidated though. Because he wanted Mikan to stop ignoring him. That was it.

His dark eyebrows furrowed as he thought harder and harder. Then finally, a certain memory caught his attention. It involved a blonde wig and a very steamy kiss. Hotaru noticed his change in facial expression and pressed the gun to his chest. "What."

"Nothing," he stated coolly. "I don't know what I did."

Hotaru studied him and slowly pulled her gun back. "Okay. I'll accept your lie for now, but if Mikan isn't normal within two weeks, I'm coming after you, and the truth."

When Hotaru finally left, Natsume sank down in relief with one thought in his mind. _I have to find that girl._

**Mikan's so embarrassed :3 At least somebody is a little bit more miserable than me right now. Thank you for joining me in my sess pit of self pity and annoyance at mother nature for cursing the female race. Help me feel better by leaving a review? ; w ; It would make me feel even better than taking an aleve. DO IT PLEASE FOR MY SAKE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I couldn't help adding this a day early. I wanted to finish this story because I liked it and I wanted you guys to be one step closer to the end. The story ends tomorrow, and here is your cliffhanger.**

"Did the room just get hot, or was that you when I walked into the room?" Natsume whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

Mikan jumped fifteen feet in the air screeching before she realized it was just Natsume. Upon this realization, she turned fifty shades of red (a new book series, eh?) and started to dart away before Natsume gripped her elbow. "I don't think so."

Before Natsume had terrified her, Mikan was strolling through the town, her gray knitted coat fitting snugly against her curvy figure. She was holding her hair against the whirling wind to make sure it didn't completely obscure her vision as she searched for something that Natsume couldn't decipher as he snuck up on her.

He sat her down on a cold but sturdy wood bench and stared blatantly at her. She flinched back slightly as his probing scarlet orbs. He leaned placed his hand behind her and leaned in not breaking his gaze. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Mikan started scooting back laughing awkwardly. "U-Um, w-well, I-I really wanted to buy you a b-birthday present, and s-so I didn't want to have to l-lie to you."

She stood up abruptly and hurried over to the cross walk and waited for the light to say she could go. Natsume called at her from the bench. "Mikan…"

She looked back, anxious and nervous, and pressed the button again, closing her arms more tightly around herself. She took a small step back as she saw a large Honda pilot speeding down the road, when she felt familiar hands push her forward. Mikan didn't even notice the flash of blonde hair as her mind clouded over with fear. She stumbled into the street and all she could do was look up at the now way too close car before,

"MIKAN!"

Natsume was numb. He didn't notice the people rushing out of the car to the girl they had crushed with metal. His glassed over eyes wandered aimlessly, his thoughts broken and confused. Something about the love of his life. Something abouta a liquid as red as his eyes. Something about his heart shattering. His eyes finally zeroed in on the one pedestrian who wasn't reaching the broken girl lying unconscious on the road. The familiar smug expression snapped him out of his daze and he stalked towards her.

"I should hit you." He trembled with rage, his fists clenching and unclenching every few seconds. "I should kill you. You deserve to _die._"

"Natsume, dear," Luna crooned. "She was in the way of our happiness-"

She was cut off by the searing pain of an experienced fighter's fist connecting with her jaw. She fell to the floor, clutching her face in pain as tears welled up in her eyes. "Why would you do-"

"You might have killed her." Natsume's voice was low and dangerous. "I can kill you whenever I want to, just like you could have killed her whenever you wanted to. And you tried. If she dies, I will kill you and slowly burn every single thing that's precious to you, so that you can understand how I feel at this moment. I don't make empty threats."

Luna was left shocked to the core as Natsume ran to the ambulance as his best friend, the most important person in his life, and the love of his life, was loaded into the white and red blaring automobile. All she was left with was his final cold gaze before he grabbed Mikan's pale hand and climbed in after her.


	11. Chapter 11: Finale

**Last chapter guys... I hope you liked my story because I had so much fun with this whole first fanfiction experience, and will definitely be posting more things, so go and look at some of my other stuff. Once it's up there. Which it is currently not. Sooooo, until then, let's go and see what happened... *disappears in a puff of smoke***

Natsume bounced his knees up and down furiously as he waited for some doctor to come out and tell him that it would be okay. He felt in his heart that she would pull through, but he also had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. After a few minutes, Misaki and Tsubasa burst into the room with Narumi trailing behind them, panting. "Where is she?"

Natsume gave a gruff jerk of his head to the rooms where they had whisked away his sweet childhood friend. Kaoru came in only moments later with the same questions and concerns as everyone before her. The only thing Natsume could think of to make the situation even more bitter, was that he alerted Mikan's actual parents about her condition, and still didn't show up.

They sat in a silence filled with dread and anxiety at its peak. Misaki and Tsubasa's heads were touching and their eyes were closed as Tsubasa softly whispered words of comfort to his distressed girlfriend. Kaoru and Narumi held hands; just trying to be there for each other as best friends should.

It seemed to take ages before the doctor finally came into the room, looking slightly grave. Natsume jumped up and grabbed the doctor's collar. "I swear to God if you let her die on you, you'll never see the light—"

"If you don't remove your hands from my clothing, young man," the doctor gave him a steely look, "then I will not let you even visit Ms. Sakura."

Natsume's fists immediately dropped and he stepped back, bowing his head in his form of sorry. The doctor seemed to accept it and pointed down the hallway with a pen. "Ms. Sakura is now down the hallway, and awake because we gave her a very small dose of anesthesia, because of her light weight that Mr. Hyuuga informed us of. You may visit her, but I really must warn you—"

The doctor's words melted in the back of Natsume's mind as he sprinted towards the room where the seemingly devastating name Mikan Sakura was printed. He barged into her room and Mikan's head turned in his direction, seeming startled. "W-Who's there?"

He turned around and eased the door shut before approaching her hospital bed. His heart broke as he saw her bandaged rib cage, the stitches on her legs, and her bandaged head. The thing that really caught his attention though, was her blue eyes. His own widened. His Mikan's eyes were supposed to be a golden hazel. A warm and melting amber. Not this detached and distant blue.

"Who's there?" Mikan asked, a bit more firmly.

Natsume pulled up a chair and rested his hand on her cheek. Mikan's expression softened as she held his hand. "Natsume."

"Mikan," he savored her name on his tongue. It felt more perfect than it ever could have. A smile flickered across her face.

"You used my name," she pointed out, giving him a silly grin while gripping his hand with her own.

"Why didn't you know it was me?" he whispered, caressing her soft and delicate skin. "What's wrong?"

Mikan gave him a sad smile. "Didn't the doctor tell you? I'm blind."

Natsume couldn't move.

All he could do was continue to mechanically continued to swipe his fingers over her face. He finally managed to get his thoughts organized, but only enough to form a semblance of a sentence. "I'm so sorry, Mikan."

"It's fine Natsume. I'm going to be just fine, and that's all that matters," she gave him a warm smile. She gestured to the room. "It brings us back to where we first started, huh? Back in the hospital."

Natsume scoffed lightly. "Figures the place we would come full circle would be when one of us is hospitalized."

"I actually like the hospital quite a bit," she said absent-mindedly, her sightless eyes wandering aimlessly around the room. "If I never came here, I wouldn't have met you."

"I didn't exactly mind meeting you," he admitted, his cheeks tainted with a very faint red. Mikan brushed her hand against his cheek and felt the heat there and smiled.

"You're blushing."

"Shut up," he retorted.

"Absolutely not." She replied adamantly. "If I can't see then I am going to use my other senses to the best of my ability, which means I'm going to be talking all—"

She was cut off when Natsume started kissing her. She smiled slightly and kissed him back, when they pulled back, Natsume wrapped her in a hug. "I love you."

"I love howalons." Mikan decided smiling, amused. "But I guess you're okay too."

* * *

"Natsume I'm scared," Mikan quivered as she stood at the top of the steps to the hospital. It was the first time she would be out in a week, and for once, she couldn't rely on her eyes to guide her on where to go. The only thing that grounded her at the moment was the comforting grip of her best friend, and now boyfriend.

"You'll be fine," he rolled his eyes. He then smirked slightly. "I rolled my eyes."

She pouted as she drifted her other hand across his face to feel that he was smirking. He had quickly gotten used to this routine so that she could tell his expression at the moment. In fact, he had come to enjoy it. There was something mildly pleasant as she brushed her soft fingers against his skin.

"Don't smirk at me," she scolded him. She didn't realize it, but her slight annoyance had stopped her quivering, which was Natsume's original intention.

"Come on." he took the first step and tugged her softly. "Everyone's waiting for you."

* * *

A girl with long flowing caramel brown hair with a slim white cane started making her way up the steps, as she lightly held the hand of a handsome raven haired fellow next to her. If it weren't for the town knowing her story, or her slightly noticeable blank blue eyes, nobody would figure she was blind. Oh yes, the whole town knew her little secret, but she didn't really mind.

As she gently extended her hand to receive her diploma, she gave a brilliant smile to the crowd. The principal squeezed her hand to give her a signal, and she, almost reluctantly, released her gripped from the concerned looking red-eyed boy next to her. He gave her hand a small squeeze before actually letting go. The graduates almost sighed in envy. They knew it was about time they got together, but it didn't make it any easier to watch them be together and look so good together, at that.

She smiled at the crowd. "As you all know, I have been working hard on getting my skills on the flute back so I can attend Carnegie School of Music in the fall. I would like to play a little song for you before we all part ways, and let me just remind you all, that no matter where you go in life, you will always have this class behind your back."

Natsume handed her flute from his other hand and she slowly brought it up to her lips, and she began to play.

**Cheesy ending, but I hope I threw you guys for a loop. Thank you so much for reading until the bitter end, and I never told this person this, but thank you for giving me that chocolate so long ago! I really needed it :3 Follow me as an author so you can see when I post new stories, or even try my hand in one-shots (I really love reading those w ) THANK YOU EVERYBODY AND GOODNIGHT.**

**I'm posting this in the morning. Whatever.**


	12. Chapter 12: Author's note

**Hello everyone! I know that I said the story was over, but I'm a compulsive liar! :D I was looking over your wonderful reviews, and saw that one person requested for a sequel of Natsume and Mikan's family life. Now I hadn't exactly planned this *because you're an idiot*, but if three others say that you want it, I would be more than happy to oblige. So, leave a review if you want a sequel basically. Bye and love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13: Another Author's note! SORRY

**To all of those who care, the first chapter of the sequel is up! I spent like an hour brain storming a plot with my friend, and I think it might satisfy those of you who want a plot that might make you think a little bit. Or at least, I tried to make one of those :D Go to my stories and you will find it, and since I did not write the entire story before posting it like Lean on Me, it might be a day or two between updates, but I'll try to do it every day, because I hate having to wait for stories :( So dance on over to my new story, called Love is Blind (if you read this story you should know why) and I hope you have a good time with me as we make our way through the second story!**


End file.
